Just Do The Harem
by TheTwoSouls
Summary: Basically this story will target as many harem candicates as possible. Rito x Harem. There an OC but only to be trapped in Rito's mind and can only give him advice. Rated M for safety for maybe lot of lemon and violence. Or people can request the harem candicates too?
1. Haruna?

**Yuuki Rito was buying art supplements for his father, Yuuki Saibai, a mangaka.**

He was walking through the street and noticed a taiyaki shop. Being so hungry he decided to buy a pack of them.

He was searching for a place to comfortable seat to eat his pack of taiyaki. He thought he eat them at home.

He then decided to go to his father giving the supplys for his manga. '_Gosh, I am so hungry right now.' He thought._

he took a taiyaki and ate them. He then got to his father apartment and gave him the art supplies. His dad thanked

him and Rito decided to take a walk in the park.

* * *

**At the park**

' I think I

will eat these here. I am so hungry right now' As he though, he found a shady tree to eat these delicious_  
_

taiyakis. As he finished 3 taiyakis he decided he will give the leftovers to the girls.

.

.

He walked through the park road and then he tripped down and he realised he are grabbing something that feels

familiar. ' Oh! Crap! I grabbed someone's breasts!' He panicked in his mind. Then he realised it was Sairenji

Haruna. ' It is Harunaaa! He flustered in his mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Haruna as she slapped his face sending him flying away and then she ran away.

* * *

**Road to home. **

Rito rubbed he the hand mark from being slapped on his face. "Ouch" Cries Rito. ' I need to get home'.

He looked in the pack of taiyaki and there still 4 of them so he took one and ate them. ' I want to get home

and get some hot bath... and... get some sleep...'

* * *

**At the Yuuki's Household**

'I'm Back!' Said Rito. He noticed Mikan was cooking something and then he put the pack of taiyaki on the table.

Rito was opening the bathroom door as Mikan said " Hey, Rito, Yami is He-".

.

.

" I. Hate. Ecchi.' Yami turned his hair to fist and punched him in the face. He avoided it and ran around the house

with Yami chasing him. He avoided all of her attacks flawlessly.

.

.

Yami was calmed down but Rito was tired like hell and fell asleep. No one noticed him sleeping in the backyard.

.

.

**Night time at his house**

Rito was sleeping really comfortable in the backyard. Then, it started to rain and caught some serious cold and

did not come to the school for tommorow. Mikan also said that the Deviluke's Princesses is not here for 2 weeks.

.

.

**Finally in the school**

He was sitting comfortably in his seat and listening to the teacher talking stuff. A bguy that I'm not really familiar with**  
**

said come to the back of the school at the end of the school. ' I wonder what he wants. Maybe I should '.

He came to the back of the school after school ended. The guy is average looking.

" Yeah, what do you want? " Rito asked to the boy. The guy punched Rito's cheek.

Rito furiously asked " What the hell was that for ! "

"For touching Haruna-Chan..." The guy answered. He continued " On the park 2 days ago. I've seen that "

Rito asked. " Oh, c'mon it was an accident and why the hell do you even care? "

.

.

.

" Because he is my girlfriend "

**END OF CHAPTER **

**.**

**.**

**This is actually my first serious fanfic and I am going to put an OC in the next chapter ( He is just **

**trapped on Rito's mind and can only give him advice. Thats it ) Should I do that?**

**.**

**.**

**CIAO CIAO**


	2. Mind Break

**CIAO!**

**This chapter will contains one OC... From another universe. Don't worry, He is just giving him**

**advices. He cannot interact with anyone besides Rito because he is trapped on his mind.**

**People just calls him by Red.**

* * *

**At the Red's mansion**

He is cooking some eggs and called his wives " Chuu ! Rain! Come here and eat this eggs. "

Both Chuu and Rain came down. Rain was reading an issue of Shonen Jump. Red asked

" Can you please eat and bookmark that? ". She protested " But, I was reading at the

bes- ". Red snatched away that book and bookmarked it. He said " Eat ". He said more

" I promise I will do it inside more to you for today ". Rain happily said okay and ate the

the egg. Chuu shown a jealous face to Rain.

.

.

Red asked Chuu to hold his jacket a minute. He proceeded to the kitchen to get some

milk but he accidentaly tripped and fell down then it's pitch black.

' _What the fuck just happened?' _He then see a bright hole.

'_ Eh, don't tell me... Altenate universe again? ' _**  
**

_' NOOOOOOOO!'_

* * *

**At the other side**

Both of the girls screamed.

Chuu screamed " Noooooo! He gone to another universe again! (** Yeah they know **) "

.

Rain screamed " Now I can only shlick to pleasure myself! Nyaaaaaa. "

Nii. This family house cat came in and spoke to Rain in cat voice.

" What the hell happened? ". Rain told Nii that Red has gone to

another alternate universe.

Nii was shocked. " Now. I can't play with anyone. Both of you are so

Dumb and low class to pla-"

It got bitch kicked by Rain.

* * *

**Back at the serious matter, at the To-Love-Ru world! Semi Point of view of **

**Yuuki Rito!**

Rito sighed. He got away from that guy. He told him that was really an accident.

That guy said he would punch me if I got touch Haruna. He just can't believe she

had a boyfriend. Maybe I should ask some one like Mio or Risa. They are Haruna

close friend. No, no , no. Maybe I should just move on with the harem-

No... Maybe I should... This makes me crazy!

Saruyama slapped him softly on his back. " Hey, Rito... Everyone knew about

Haruna's boyfriend

Rito was shocked. "What!? Yesterday?"

Saruyama said " You did not come to school yesterday, right? He announced it

to the class and then everyone on the school knew about it "

So he is really her boyfriend. Damn it! He was nearly crying. But Saruyama said

" It your fault after all... Rito... That why you must confess before its too late..

Sorry... Don't be sad! I treat you some taiyaki!'

Rito thanked him.

* * *

**After eating taiyaki**

Saruyama told rito " I really want to meet that tomboy girl... ahhh? Yuusaki Ri-"

Rito suddenly said " Stop with that.".

Sayurama looked with him with confusion " Huh? "

Rito continued his words " Because of Lala's stupid inventions. I temporary became

a girl. You know... Yuusaki Riko "

Saruyama face is filling with shock. He then punched rito face and ran away. Rito

fallen onto Yui and his face landed on her panties. Almost everyone in there saw

that accident and espiacally men were making perverted faces.

* * *

Yui scolded Rito as he was kneeling. Rito got up after the scolding and decided to

go to his home. He thought ' _Ahahaha! I am so unlucky and hope- '_

_" _GYAAAA~ " Someone screamed and saw someone flying to him.

Rito screamed " WHOAAAA ".

.

.

.

.

They hit each other head and the screaming guy disappeared.

* * *

**Finally! Let see what happens to Red!**

He remembered that he hit someone in the head and it hurts like fuck.

He found himself on a white square blank room. " Hey! Why am I here ! "

He screamed. Then he heard some guy sound " Eh ! Why are you here!?

You are the guy that flew to me and knocked me out cold! Why are you

stuck on my mind !? "

Red sighed " So ! Now I'm stuck on some one mind. Oh ! I can see a big screen

that show outsideee... ed.. Wait you sound very familiar , kid? "

Rito thought '_ Shit, now I just have some stupid man stuck in my - '_

Red said with a serious tone ' Don't call me stupid. I can hear ever-

ything you says... Hey, what is your name?.

Rito said " Oh, my name i-is Yuuki Rito. "

Red sighed " Oh... So now I'm stuck in the To-Love-Ru universe...

This will be really tempting my 'thing'.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Okay does my OC great or sucks? I will rewrite this chapter if it stupid?**


	3. Alone With The Golden Darkness

**' and italics without any other detail is Red talking by default.**

* * *

**A while later on the Rito's room**

Red asked '_ You know? I know almost everything about you... So did you get Sairenji? '._

Rito became quiet for a while.

"No... I... Was too late... "

'_That just sucks'_

" Yeah "

" What should I do ? "

'_ Be a man and go the harem route '_

" Sorry, I have still feelings for Haruna "

Then some one was knocking the door.

" Hey, why are you talking alone? "

Rito spoke nervously " Heh ! Mikan.. I- I was practicing... "

Mikan then spoke " Wow, so cliche... Nevermind go ahead... "

'_ Yeah, it is really cliche. You can talk to me by thinking you know? '_

Rito thought '_ You didn't tell me !? '._

_' Whatever. '_

Rito said to Red '_ I wan't to play some games... '_

* * *

**While playing video games...**

Mikan called her brother.

' _Your little sis is calling '_

Rito then got up and got to his sister.

Rito asked with a smile " Yeah , Mikan. What do you want ? "

" I need to go to my friend house. Yami will not follow. Please... Onii-Chan " Pleaded mikan.

" Hmm... Okay... Yami can cook for me. " Spoke Rito.

**Then his sister got away.**

* * *

'_ Don't you guys have mails to pick up ? '_

Rito thought '_Ah ha ha... I forgot. '_

He got out and checked the mail box. He found out they had just one mail. He picked it up.

He checked who the sender.

' _Sairenji Haruna... ' _Rito saw the name.

' _Rito... i think you should read it on your room. '_

Rito got into the house and ran upstairs

and then got to his room.

* * *

_5 May 2012_

_._

_._

_Hi, Rito... I didn't have a chance to speak to you yesterday. I want you to know... Yuuki Rito..._

_I love you._

_But , I thought you will confess to me._

_I always thought men always confess to girls._

_I couldn't wait any more. So, I am a girl and_

_I need a man in my life. I thought this guy would_

_be really the best for me. Sorry, I think you are_

_better with Lala or any other girls._

_Now. Let me say something._

_Yuuki Rito. I loved you._

_Bye._

_._

_._

_From Sairenji Haruna._

* * *

Rito tried to hold his tears.

' _Cry as much as you want. Real men cries. I know how you feel ' (Serious tone)_

Rito teared a bit. " No. It is all my fault. I- I just need to forget her as a crush "

' _Yeah, sometime you just need to forget something even it is important. Now do you want the harem? '_

Rito thought ' I don't know. Maybe... '

' C'mon let's start! '

Rito spoke " But, the girls are not here... "

' _So, Yami is a boy then? '_

_' _What, Yami !? She don't even love me and- '

' _She is just uneducated about love, son '_

_' Eh.. O- Okay lets try... '_

* * *

**_At the dining table with Rito and Yami._**

Rito complimented Yami " T- This eggs is very good, Yami "

Yami thanked him.

' _Okay, now follow everything I say '_

_' _O- Okay '

' _Ask Yami why she don't like ecchi things '_

_'_ Huh!? '

' _Don't ask. Speak '_

Yami looked at Rito and saw that he is trying to speak.

Rito asked " Yami... Why you h- hate ec- ecchi things? "

Yami face were red as a tomato.

Yami spoke " Why are you asking ecchi things! Okay... I think it disgusting... "

Rito thought ' Oh... '

' _Okay. Now ask her... Have you ever masturbated? '_

' Huh !? '

' Okay... '

Rito asked again "Yami... "

Yami answered " Hmmn?"

Rito nervously asked " H- have y-you ever mas- tur - bated? "

Yami with a confused face asked " What is masturbate? "

' SHE DON'T KNOW ! '

'_Tell her '_

_'_ I WILL GET KILLED '

'_ You can run right!?'_

_'_ OKAY! '

Rito nervously told her what masturbating is.

Yami got angry and punched him.

" You are really ecchi ! Why would I do something like that!.

* * *

**A while later at the bathroom.**

**Yami point of view !**

That ecchi guy! Why woud I do something like that!

Why people even like to do ecchi things?

I don't know. But he is a kind man...

What am I thinking!

.

.

.

I can't stop thinking of him...

.

.

.

Why is my lower part is feeling hot. It hot till the womb...

What is this...

.

.**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Next part is lemon. **

**Ciao Ciao**


	4. Bonus chapter : Fallen Balls

**I had a short writer's block so I can only give you this today.**

**and probably tomorrow if I'm not busy with school work.**

**This is just a filler chapter and contains bit of lemon.**

* * *

**In Rito's room**

'_ Hey do you want to hear some interesting story? '_

' Hmm... Yeah. I'm so bored now. Tell me...'

' _On a new year day..._

* * *

Red is walking down a street and saw some old man gifting things to kids. " Good kids should get new years presents " The old man said.

Red thought ' I hope I become a kid again and get present... Haha just kidding '.tealy

As he thought that something was falling down from his trousers.

* * *

**At his home**

"WHAT?" Chuu screamed.

" You balls fell off? "

Red answered while crying " Yeah... I think it fell down on the way here... "

Chuu asked " Have you checked there "

Red answered " Yeah it is not there anymore ! I wished for a New Year gift and my balls fell down instead... Funny isn't it ? "

Chuu said " No... It's not funny ! "

Chuu called the cops.

She said to Red " Nope... No report on fallen balls. "

Red was crying " Someone definitely took them... Probably fed it to a dog or something... "

Chuu calmed down Red " Don't cry Red... Someone will defintely find it "

Red said to Chuu " Sorry, Chu. I was looking to spend the new year with you. "

Then Chuu asked " Ummm. Red... Your 'rod' still there right? "

* * *

" Ahn ! Yes ! Ahhh ! The first sex of the new year... " Chuu moaned.

Red fucked her harder.

" AH ! Yeah ! Red... Harder... Please... You're so good " Chuu moaned louder.

Chuu thought " Red usually cum so fast... He did not cum fast this time... Maybe because he

lost his balls... ".

**5 min later**

Chuu thought " Hmmnn... It is really boring with no cum ".

Red apologized " Sorry Chuu, It does feels good though... "

**The bell rang**

Chuu opened the front door. Rain stood outside.

" Hi, Chuu. Happy New Year ! " Said Rain.

Chuu said to Rain " Thanks, Rain "

Rain said to Chuu that he found something " Here, I found this on the road "

Red's balls with his name on it.

Chuu gasped " WHOA! Thanks, Rain ! "

* * *

**Meanwhile in a dark corner**

Red thought with tear in his eyes.

' I-I'm glad I wrote my name on it "

* * *

**At Red's room**

Chuu said " Yes ! They're attached ! "

* * *

Chuu moaned " Wow ! Amazingg ! You're way more energetic that beforeee ! "

Red moaned " I- I'm cumming "

Red cummed inside Chuu's pussy. Semen bursted out of her pussy.

Chuu moaned " Ahnnn ! So much cum and its so hot ! ".

* * *

**After sex**

Chuu said " Balls are really important, huh ? "

Red said " Oh... Fucking shit... "

Chuu asked " Ha ? "

Red nervously said " T-This time my rod fell off "

Chuu gasped " Whaaaaaaaaaaat ? "

* * *

**At the dining room where Rain is**

Rain was hungry that time. There is only tunas to eat.

Rain thought ' I- I want meat. Why did Red bought 100 tunas but not meaaat !? '

Then Red's dick fell on Rain's plate. Rain was in ecstacy and gasped

" MEAAAAAAAT! " and biten it.

Red and Chuu bursted in and screamed " STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP "

* * *

**Back at Rito's room.**

Rito asked " What ? "

.

.

**END OF BONUS CHAPTER.**


	5. Konjiki No Yami

**Let me tell you, I had writer's block ( Actually I was busy reading mangas ) and worse of all I had a freaking drawer's block.**

**At least I awoken my skills to paint.**

**And I half written the lemon part but it felt so awkward and ridiculous.**

**So I rewritten it.**

**Oh, I forgot to tell that Red normal speaking tone is a serious deep voice.**

**This chapter a bit of lemon.**

**Oh, a reminder. Never fap if you're writing a fanfiction. You will be really tired.**

* * *

**At the bathroom**

Yami moaned as she inserted one of her finger in her womanhood.

She noticed lot of sticky liquids flowing through her womanhood.

' W-What is this... It is slimy... It... It's hot '. She tried to insert two fingers in it.

She moaned louder and then she started to move her fingers.

She moved it faster.

' S-Something is coming ! '

" R- Ritoooooo ! " as she reached her orgasm.

She blushed ' W-Why did I think of that ecchi !? '

She then got out of the bathroom.

* * *

**At Rito's room.**

' I-I will never get Yami... '

' _Work harder '__  
_

' H-How ? '

' _Heh... Just say I love you _'

' And you said to ask her stupid things... '

' _Just apologize and then confess. End of story _'

' You are saying that like it ea- '

**Then he hear Mikan calling **

" I'm home ! "

' _Let's get out _'_  
_

' Okay... '

* * *

**At downstairs.**

Rito greeted Mikan " Welcome home , Mikan ! ".

Mikan answered " Yeah... I got some takeaway foods. ". She then put the foods in the table and some plastic that maybe filled with manga on the couch.

Mikan warned " D-Don't touch that ! "

Rito suspiciously thought ' She usually let me read her manga ? '

' _Obviously, hentai manga... _'

' What !? She read those kind of things ? '

' _She is human after all... _'

' O-Okay. I wonder what type of hentai she reads.

' _It is dangerous _'

He quietly took a peek on the hentai manga.

' T-This is i-incest... '

' _Bingo ! Mikan WILL be one of the harem candicate '_

' W-What !? She is my sister! '

* * *

Yami was watching Rito in a close distance.

Yami thought ' So she reads that kind of things ' Yami thought.

' Does it really feels good... I-I want to know ' She tought again.

She touched his shoulder.

Rito screamed " I- I'm so sorry ! "

He saw Yami. " Y- Yami ".

Yami spoke " Yuuki Rito "

Rito said " T-This is not mine "

Yami said " I know "

' _Heh , she always has a blank face... '_

Yami asked " Can you help me something ? "

Rito answered " Y-Yeah... "

Yami blushed and tried to speak. Nothing came out.

Rito asked " W-What do you want me to help "

Yami spoke slowly " T- Tea... I hate ecchi. "

Rito said " I know that... H-Hahaha... "

Yami walked away blushing.

' W-What was that '

' _I has no idea _'

' I think I need some sleep... '

He got to his room and slept.

* * *

**At the bathroom**

Yami was reading the manga that Mikan bought.

' T-The huge thing is entering the w-woman's thing ... D-Does it hurts? ' Yami asked herself.

' T-Two fingers doesn't hurt... B-But this ! '

She masturbated while thinking of Rito again.

She came, the end.

' T-That felt good... ' She thought.

Then for 10 second she didn't think anything.

' I wan't to sleep... '

' I can't sleep ! '

* * *

**Downstairs**

Mikan thought ' Let's read the H-Manga that I bought ! '

Mikan founded nothing but plastic bags. She then became really furious and ran upstairs.

**(Rito's room)**

Rito is sleeping dreaming about marshmallow.

**The Dream ( Note: Red was singing The Ghostbuster Theme Song )**

Rito was running like a kid singing marshmallow in the city.

Then he found a giant Marshmallow Man and hugged his leg.

Rito screamed " Yay ! Marshmallow Man ! So soft ! Kyaaaa ! "

Than it tried to stomp Rito. Rito ran crying.

Rito cried " I thought we were best friends ! Waaaaaaaaa ! ".

Then the MM exploded and coated the city.

Then Rito heard a scream.

**End Dream**

Mikan screamed " Rittttooooooo ! " and kicked his face.

Rito screamed " What the hell !? Why did you kick me ! "

The furious Mikan screamed " Why did you read my manga ! "

Rito recalled that he put back her manga in the plastic bag.

Rito lied " But, I didn't read it "

Mikan screamed with a blushing face " LIAR !"

**(Yami heard Mikan voice from below)**

Yami thought with guilt " Ummm... This is M-Mikan book... My bad... ".

She put it in the plastic bag that should filled with the manga.

**(Back with Rito and Mikan)**

Rito screamed " I swear ! I didn't take it ! "

She pulled his arm and got downstairs.

She checked

Mikan hit Rito's back repeatedly.

Rito cried " No stop"

Mikan then pulled Rito's hand " Come here !"

They headed downstairs and checked the plastic bag and she noticed the manga is there.

Rito furiously said " Okay, what is that ? You know I'm sleeping ".

Mikan then says " I- I'm sure it is here... I-I'm sorry... O-Onii-Chan... "

Rito the calmed down " Okay... I'm going to sleep..."

* * *

**in the middle of Rito's sleep**

Yami slightly opened the door.

Yami thought ' I-I can't sleep... M-Maybe this will help '. She lied next to Rito.

She thought ' Maybe, I can sleep like this '.

**(5 minutes later)**

She thought ' I can't sleep at all... '.

' Maybe I should do this... '.

She then hugged Rito and her face is close to him.

She thought ' Rito is c-cute... '. Then her face became red.

' What am I thinking... I just want to sleep. '

**(10 minutes later )**

She falled asleep and her legs also hugged his legs.

She was dreaming some beautiful moments.

**(In Yami's Dream)**

Yami was alone with Rito at his house. Mikan was buying groceries in the store.

She was reading a romance book and just could not understand love.

She then asked him to explain about love. After explaining to her, she still couldn't understand,

She asked Rito " M-Maybe teach me how to ki-kiss? ".

Rito showed a shocked look. She pleaded Rito to kiss him. She then leaned her face towards him.

He said " Y-Yami... Maybe it's o-ok... ". He leaned closely and noticed he was shaking.

Both of their heart are beating so fast. She touched her lips with Rito's.

They started to kiss and then they used their tounge to kiss.

' T-This feels so good ' Yami thought '

In the middle of kissing...

**(End Of Dream)**

Yami woke up and noticed that she is kissing Rito. Even more... Rito eyes are wide open.

Showing obvious emotion of shock. He pushed Yami lightly.

Rito asked " Wha-What was that !? ". Yami then from his bedroom.

' Y-Yami kissed me... H-Her lips is so soft... ' He thought and then blushed.

' J-Just forget it and go to sleep ' He thought.

He then tried to sleep but can't because of the things happened earlier. He tried to think why she kissed him earlier.

' _Probably sleep walking... _'

' Y-You are awake... '

' _Yeah , I woke up at the end of the scene where she was kissing you... _'

He blushed ' Eh... I-I want to go to sleep '.

' _Hmm... Me too. Good night '.__  
_

**(2 Hours later)**

Yami knocked Rito's door. Hoping it would open up... It really opened.

Rito asked " Eh, Yami... What do you want "

Yami answered " T-Teach me everything... ".

Rito asked " T-Teach? Teach you what !? ".

Yami pushed Rito inside his room and locked the door. Then she changed his hair to a hand and threw him to the bed.

' _Um... What... _'

Rito screamed " What the hell Yami...? "

Rito continued " O-Okay ! Just kill me ! I won't struggle ".

Yami then asked Rito " K-Kiss me... "

Rito gasped " What !? "

* * *

Red adjusted his hood... then thought ' This route... I can see the ending '.

Then he got to sleep not wanting to disturb them.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abandoned. See the reboot.**

**Im sorry it took so long. I had school,**

**Actually thats not the problem im busy playing games and reading mangas.**

**Please read the reboot**


End file.
